Betrayal and Love
by LoveCommaTiffayy
Summary: After being betrayed by the one she loves, Kagome found love in Sesshoumaru but, he foolishly mistrusts her and breaks her heart and how she slowly dies without him. AN: I REALLY suck at writing stories so umm yea, hope ya like it! Rated for Language.
1. Betrayel and Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ryo and Mikibou.

ME: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Quiet down would you? Some poeple are trying to sleep because of that last fic you did. Stupid mob.

Me: Well, I'm really pissed off right now and I was like OMG! I need to write a fic! And I wanted to write an angsty one but I don't know how to so I'm gonna give my first try at one. This is about Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting into a fight and how Sesshoumaru loses Kagome because he foolishly mistrusts her and how she slowly dies because of her pain.

Inuyasha: Damn, that just sucks! are you gonna add us into this one?

Me: Yea, I am.

---------------

"You bitch! I take you in as my mate and now! After all these years you betray me?! How dare you take another man to your bed?! I loved you! Did that mean nothing to you?" Sesshoumaru's voice rang throughout the castle as the servants scurried around, avoiding their master's private wing.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please, listen to me! I beg of you, I have done nothing to betray your love." Kagome sobbed, her worst nightmares were coming to life, her love was pushing her away, he no longer loved her.

Seshoumaru glared at his mate, "I don't want to see your face anymore. get out of my sight. Oh, and one last thing, I refuse to be mated to a whore."

Kagome looked up at him, stricken and schocked beyond belief," No, NO! Please, you're just joking right? Oh please tell me you're not telling the truth!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie. Get out!"

Kagome turned and ran out of the palace, all the servants staring and chasing after her, some actually went as far as to glare slightly at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama," said one of his guards, Ryo, "Are you sure that she took another man to her bed while you were gone? All of us has never seen her enter her room until late at night, after she has played with the children and tuck them in. And I assure you, no one has entered or left your room but her. And We sensed no one too, today is the first time we've caught the scent of a male on her and, Sesshoumaru-sama, that is just it, the scent is only there on her form, no where else, maybe you were being too rash."

"Silence! I don't know why you are all of a sudden talking back to me like that, the whore must have been wiping out your minds. Jaken! Jaken! Come here!"

"Master, Jaken told us that he couldn't stand to see his lord treat his lady so and he took off after her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, "How dare he?! I am his master, not that slut!"

Ryo's eyes, in turn, also bled red, "No, she is our mistress and our mistress forever she'll be. She has befreinded us all, showed us love and compassion of that of a mother's and sister, she comes to us in her time of need when you are away. Do you know what her greatest fear is? It is that one day she would wake up to find that this is a dream and that her lord doesn't love her anymore. That is all she does when you are gone, she cries and worries about your safety and her fears. The only male to enter her room is Prince Shippo who comforts her everynight. I cannot imagine one like that to ever betray you. And now, she is probably dead or going to die because of you."

"What on earth are you saying, I let her go, I set her free to be with her lover."

Ryo shook his head, "Don't you see, there is no lover, by taking away her mate mark, you've killed her."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "She's powerful enough, she'll live."

Shippou stepped up, "Father, did you know that once she told me this, 'If Lord Sesshoumaru should ever wish for me to die, I'd kill myself right then, because it would make him happy.' Did you know how much that scared me, even though I knew that it wouldn't be true?!"

Ryo once again spoke up, "She thinks you hate her and that you want her dead now, please milord, go to her, we beg of you, as the servants of the House of the Moon please."

All of a sudden, Jaken burst into the room, "MILORD! YOU MUST COME QUICKLY! MILADY WANTS TO SUICIDE! MILORD PLEASE! STOP HER!" Jaken sobbed uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru stared at him in shock, then took off in a flash, as did everyone else in the room.

In the Forest

Sesshoumaru had arrived too late, his lovely mate now layed in a pool of her own blood, but next to her, was the last thing he ever expected to see, a beautiful pup, crying for her mother. He gathered the pup in his arm and held his mate close, her heartbeat was faint, there but faint. He could still save her!

"Sessh-sesshou," she forced out, "I'm sorry I made you upset, and the fact that I hid our daughter from you, I wanted it to be a suprise, but then, I guess inuyoukai have quicker pregnancies than humans do, our baby, our little flower, she needs you, please, milord wanted me out of his life, and now, I am, I love you."

Kagome's body went limp as Sesshoumaru let out a mournful cry, his Tenseiga had not worked when his daughter, Rin, had died so he, in a fit of fury, had broken the blade, and now, it was at her gravesite. Now, his beloved mate lay in his arms, dead, all because of him. He sobbed and hunched over her body, as everyone arrived, they were shocked at the sight before their eyes, their once powerful lord was now a bundle of emotions, sobbing over their late lady's pale body. Shippou gasped at the sight of his mother,

"You! What did you do to her?! What have you done?!" he shrieked.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and kept on crying, Shippou ran over to his mother's side and held her tight, taking her away from Sesshoumaru, "You don't deserve her, you never have deserved her! I hate you! You killed her! I know you did! Give her back to me! Kami please, give me back my mother! Don't let me lose her again!"

The people looked in shock as they realized that over the years, Shippou and Kagome had become official Mother and Son, and Shippou from then on looked at her almost as if she was his mother come back from the grave. They hung their heads in sorrow and turned away. Shippou then noticed that Sesshoumaru was cradling a tiny bundle close to his chest and stared in curiosity, "What's that in your arms?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Shippou looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Mikibou"

Shippou then realized what his father was talking about, "Mikibou, my baby sister." He held out his arms, a silent question, asking to hold the pup, Sesshoumaru allowed him to, carefully passing the pup to Shippou, "My baby sister, I'll never let you go." Mikibou stared at him with big blue eyes in wonder and adoration. Her silver tresses were so soft against his skin and she reached up, and with one tiny hand, she grabbed a lock of Shippou's hair and firmly tugged, "Ouch!" he exclaimed and looked to Sesshoumaru as he heard a small, deep chuckle from his adoptive father. Shippou returned mikibou to her father, only to have to pry her tiny, but strong, hands from her father's long hair. Mikibou giggled and cooed, almost as if she knew what she was doing and didn't care. Sesshoumaru stood up tall and proud, handing Mikibou to Shippou and then picked up his mate's body. He inhaled her scent one last time, then walked to the well where she once came from. he gently placed her into the well and saw her disappear, right before his eyes, into the well.

On the Other Side

Kagome woke up, sore all over, to find her self in the well. 'How did I get here?' One minute she was in her room studing for her test and now, she's in the well. She felt a stabbing pain from her stomache and grabbed it tightly, then let go and stared at her hand when she felt something wet. Her blood covered her hand, but there was nothing beneath the blood, just an ache and every once and awhile, pain. She got out of the ancient well carefully, then ran into her house, "Mama? Mama, are you home?!"

Her mother rushed out of the kitchen, "Kagome?! OH! Kagome! I've missed you so much!" Mia Higurashi embraced her daughter and spun her around.

"What are you talking about? I never went anywhere! I was just in my room studying and then I fell asleep, only to wake up all sore and at the bottom of the well."

Mia looked at her daughter in shock, only the week before she had visited, saying that she was happily mated to the best person in the world and heavily pregnanted, "Kagome, are you feeling alright?"

Kagome nodded furiously, "I just feel a bit icky, that's all, I just need a bath, I'll be alright after that."

While taking her shower, Kagome couldn't help but think that something was wrong, that she was missing something very important.

Kagome felt a dark and powerful aura behind her as she turned from her desk, then she screamed.

-----------------------------------

Me: Well, it would seem that I didn't do very well for an angst story. But I've done my first ever One-shot cliffy!

Inuyasha: It suked

Me: I kno it did! And, before anyone asks, I'm not doing a sequel, unless someone can change my mind but, I think I'm just gonna leave this story as it is. Also, I wanted for Kagome to have a boy but then for some reason, I just started typing in her and she and all that shit and then I didn't realize it until i reviewed the story so Mikibou will remain a girl.


	2. Author's Note

Well, I am going to write a sequel to this one-shot under the title of, At the End of the Day.

So yeah...I don't know what else to say ^.^;

Thanks for all the support guys =]

Laters


End file.
